


Marauders Map Versus the World

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Various characters talk to a certain map.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Experimenting (Moody/Barty Crouch Junior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty discovers that the Map can talk.

Barty Crouch Junior closed the door of his office and locked them. In his hands, he held a map which he had borrowed. It was just what he needed to be a step ahead of others, and make sure he was never caught. All that remained was to figure out how it worked.

He tapped it with his wand and said the first sentence that came to his mind.

"This is a really good one." he said aloud

Immediately, the words appeared on the map, in a neat, cursive writing

_Mr. Moony likes that you like the map he helped to make._

_Mr. Prongs would like to underline that it was his idea._

_Mr. Moony would like to point out that he did most of the work, thank you._

_Mr. Padfoot says you're both silly._

Barty couldn't help but laugh. This was really terrific. It was time for some experimenting.

"How would one go about committing murder?" he asked

_Mr. Prongs has a really terrific idea, provided that Snivellus is your victim-to-be._

_Mr. Moony isn't really comfortable with going after Snape again._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks that Mr. Moony is a chicken._

_Mr. Moony says that he is most definitely not a chicken._

_Mr. Prongs dares Mr. Moony to prove it._

By now, Barty was rolling on the floor, laughing all the while. He couldn't help himself. He could put his mission off for few days more. This reminded him of the days of his youth, before his father started to neglect him. Maybe through this, he could be able to reclaim his lost childhood.


	2. Discovery (Moody/Barty Crouch Junior, Wormtail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty discovers something important.

As much as he liked Voldemort as a father figure, Barty had to admit that his master was a real slave driver. It was always 'do this and do that' with him. Barty needed a break, and what better way was there to spend it than enjoying the Map's banter?

"Reveal your secrets." he whispered, tapping it with his wand

_Mr. Moony says good morning._

_Mr. Padfoot would like Mr. Moony to acknowledge that while he is an early riser, the rest of us are not._

_Mr. Prongs would like to go back to sleep, thank you very much._

_Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Prongs._

Barty frowned. This, he didn't know. Wormtail helped make this terrific Map. Wormtail, who couldn't do anything right? Who let Barty Crouch the elder slip away under his watch? It just didn't add up.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Wormtail alone." Barty spoke clearly, tapping the map with his wand once more.

_Mr. Wormtail asks what would you like to talk about._

"I want to know more about you." Barty responded

_Mr. Wormtail's best subject was transfiguration. Mr. Wormtail likes chocolate-flavored candy._

"How do you feel about the rest of your group?"

_Mr. Wormtail feels inadequate. Like he'd never truly belong with the Marauders."_

So that was his motivation for joining Voldemort. Barty understood the pain of not being good enough. He needed to make an excursion, it looked like.

He ventured out of the boundaries of school grounds and apparated to his father's house. His father was signing some documents, and his eyes were glassy.

"Imperio." Barty whispered, renewing the spell "Keep doing what you're doing."

His father had kept him under this very curse for so long. Now, it was time to return the favor.

Wormtail was seated on a chair, eating and reading a book. The Crouch family library was vast.

"It's bad manners to eat while reading." Barty told him "Not to mention I don't want any of the books I love reading to get dirty. I would inherit this place someday, and once I do, I am kicking you out."

Wormtail looked at him fearfully.

"Anyway, did you help make this?" Barty presented the Map to him

"Oh, yes." Wormtail's eyes brightened "A fine piece of magic, that was. I used to be a Marauder, you know."

"Who were the rest of them?"

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter." Wormtail said "My nickname was Wormtail. My real name is Peter Pettigrew."

"Yet, you're not together now." Barty stated the fact "What caused you to drift apart?"

He had an inkling, but wanted Wormtail to confirm.

"People started dying." Wormtail said "I didn't want to be next, and so I offered my services to Voldemort. He accepted readily."

"Why would he let a talentless thing like you join his ranks?" Barty asked further

"It's because of that very characteristic that he did." Wormtail explained "Who in their right mind would suspect someone such as myself of being Voldemort's spy? I also misdirected them into believing that Remus was the spy, and they took that bait."

Barty had to admit that the idea had merit, and it so obviously worked. The old Order was dead, for all intents and purposes.


End file.
